


Wait For Me

by time_and_souvenir



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr Love, Mr Love Dream Date, Mr Love Mobile, Mr Love Queen's Choice, mlqc gavin - Fandom, mr love gavin, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_and_souvenir/pseuds/time_and_souvenir
Summary: From Gavin’s POV, he comes back from an unexpected longer mission and checks on Raven. // FYI: Fluff, minor spoilers about Gavin’s evol. As always, I use a random name for MC. Enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Wait For Me

Gavin was walking down the street, his feet heavy with exhaustion and there was a dull ache in his right hand, but he pushed the thought of it away. He had one goal in mind, and nothing was going to stop him from seeing his girl. The mission they had sent him on was supposed to be easy and quick, check on the target to see if their evol had changed and report back. He didn’t expect to find a small gang of evol users using transporting drugs from the local harbor of Loveland. 

It was late, a little past three in the morning and the sideway was lit up leading his way to Raven’s home. He liked where she lived, it was in a good, safe neighborhood and the building’s security was decent. He had checked it several times and while he had some issues, it was good enough for him as long as Raven was safe. The very thought of her made his heart throb and his pace sped up a little bit, his exhaustion suddenly disappearing from his thoughts. A two-day mission had turned into a seven-day mission, which meant no contact during that entire time. That was the worst part of this job was not being able to call or text Raven, he knew no matter that he would come get back to her, but he knew she had worried for him. She had already been through so much; he didn’t want her to worry for him more than she already did. 

Gavin was almost to her apartment when the light spring wind started to ruffle around him. Smiling he closed his eyes and summoned his evol, a familiar warmth spread through him and stopped. Her window was open which irked him a little bit, but it was nice out with a calming, cool breeze. No light was on so hopefully she was sleeping, he had just come by to check on her after all. No matter how badly he had wanted to see her, it was still three am. Gavin looked around, to his left, right side and behind him before summoning his evol again and with a small jump. Thankfully his evol hadn’t been acting up either, there was a moment during the mission where he thought he was struggling again but everything had just worked out fine. 

Floating upward, he could sense her breathing and by the time he made it up to her window he could see that Raven was sleeping. Moving closer, the wind rustling his russet hair and he lifted one of his hands up in response, moving his bangs out of his face. His hand twinged at him and he gritted his teeth, his gaze moving from the window to the bruised knuckles. His entire hand was black and blue moving his knuckles and even covering a few of his fingers. He could only imagine the lecture he was going to get from her when she saw his hands. Shaking his head, he moved closer to the building till his hands were touching the window. Gavin lifted the window a little and peeked his head in, his eyes looking around her home. Notebooks and papers were scattered everywhere, along with various coffee cups and takeout boxes. 

Carefully and quietly, he stepped inside using his evol to make sure his feet lightly touched the floor. The brunette moved towards the back of her home, his eyes scanning the space. Amongst the papers and notebooks were calendars too with several marked out dates, apparently Raven had either was planning a new production or trying to schedule for one. He smiled as he focused on one of the papers, her neat writing suggesting spots for their shoot on location. He felt so proud of her for working so hard and he was glad her job was something she loved doing. He was about to turn away when he noticed one of the writings looked different from hers, curious he picked it up and his eyes narrowed as they raked over it. The writing was suggestions from her boss, Victor. He had written over her own writing and apparently corrected and marked her mistakes, annoyance flooded through him and he put the paper back down where he found it. He wondered if Raven knew that Loveland’s most talked about bachelor and LFG CEO was an evol user and a very powerful one at that. Hopefully they only had a professional relationship and nothing, the thought of her being with someone else the dread he felt almost knocked him to the floor. 

Taking a breath, Gavin finally moved over to her bed and smiled at the sight of her. Most of her blankets were on the floor and one of her legs hung over the bed. She was sleeping quietly, and both of her arms were above her head, a carefree and relaxed look upon her pretty face. Making sure to be quiet, the brunette lightly tucked her leg back onto the bed and reached for the blanket that had been thrown on the floor. However, a small hand reached out and grabbed his wrist instead. Blinking, he paused and looked up to see Raven blinking at him. “Gavin?” She asked, her sweet voice thick with sleep. “You’re back.” She sat up with a yawn and let go of his wrist. “I’ve missed you a lot,” She murmured as he placed the blanket back on the bed. Smiling, he sat next to her and leaned over, his hand reaching out and caressing the side of her face before moving some of her chocolate tresses out of her face. 

“It took longer than I expected, I’m sorry it’s so late. I just wanted to check on you.” He spoke softly and Raven looked at him with a small, sleepy smile on her face. Gavin stood up and started to place the blanket on her, when he felt a small tugging on his shirt. The next moment, he found himself being pulled down onto the bed next to her. Two small arms wrapped around his neck and he felt her warm curl up against him. “Stay with me?” Raven spoke against his chest, nuzzling her face there. Chuckling, Gavin kicked off his shoes onto the floor and turned on his side getting comfortable. He reached for the blanket he put on the edge of the bed before and he pulled it over them both. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes and exhaled, finally feeling like he could fully relax now that he was with her. “Thanks for waiting for me, Raven,” he whispered into her hair and he felt her squeeze his middle in response. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, wrapped up in her warmth.


End file.
